objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Donut
About Donut is a male object contestant for Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle for BFDI. He was the first person to be eliminated in BFDIA, with 573 dislikes. His record of dislikes was later broken by Puffball with 1455 dislikes in episode 6. Donut, Coiny, and Pin created W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Donut was eliminated shortly after. He had a chance to be released from the TLC in IDFB 1. He got 115 votes. Donut came back in Battle for BFDI as a contestant. He is a member of Team Ice Cube!. After the loss of Four, Donut became the show‘s substitute host in “Four Goes Too Far”, until it was revealed that X was still around. Donut retired his host status to X in “This Episode Is About Basketball”. In SlendyBFDI, he was killed by Evan at night and brought back as a monster. He inhabits Shed Hills (Dusk) along with Marshmallow. He is also a threat in the Object Training Maze along with most of the other monsters. Appearance Normal Donut appears to be an unglazed, plain doughnut. His main body/pastry part is a light beige-apricot color. His shape also allows him to resemble the number 0, which gives him the ability to be multiplied by Four (a.k.a having Four’s liquefied body replace his filling). He is filled with razzmatazz cherry jam filling that was first seen in Get in the Van when his cut-up remains were used during Cake at Stake. According to Ruby, it resembles blood, and tastes good. Although his voice normally sounds airy and dry, his voice becomes very strained when he is stressed. Monster Donut is a tall, black, slightly buff humanoid. Personality Donut was somewhat rude and irritable in BFDIA. He didn‘t get along very well with any of the other contestants in Battle for Dream Island Again, like Coiny and Pencil. However, in Battle for BFDI, Donut is more considerate and thoughtful of other contestants, especially his teammates. He has been seen getting along with Bottle, looking out for Bomby, calling Gelatin his “brother”, attempting to inspire and rally his teammates to win a challenge, telling X that he was good host, defending Bell when everyone was climbing her string, and sacrificing himself to save Spongy from lava. He believes everyone should be treated with respect and not as objects. Generally, Donut is a rational person, similar to his teammate named Barf Bag. However, when provoked, he easily becomes emotional and angry, and usually resorts to yelling, with his interactions with Gelatin and wanting to blow up Bomby as examples, but in some ways, Donut can be nice to others. However, this changes after he absorbs Four in “Four Goes Too Far” and becomes the host. He becomes more rude and arrogant to the other contestants and finds happiness in rubbing failure in the face of others. For instance, he mocked Loser at his elimination, which is something no other object would do. He was also shown to be somewhat biased towards his team in “Questions Answered”. However, after he resigned as host and gave the position to X, Donut returned to form and became nicer when his sense of power was removed. Deaths # “Get in the Van”: Was sliced into 18 pieces by the Firey Speaker Box. # “Don‘t Dig Straight Down”: Falls in lava after pushing Spongy up. # Gallery Donut-0.png|The Original Donut. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Adults Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation